The No-Name Fanfic With A Relaxing Twist
by CharmingBecca
Summary: This is what could of been going on before Black As Cole...


The No-Name Fanfic With a Relaxing Twist  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
The annoying sound of her alarm clock was enough to wake her up. She stumbled out of bed and over to her alarm clock. She had placed it on the opposite side of her room that way she couldn't just hit the snooze button. Anyways, she turned it off and headed for some coffee downstairs.  
  
Phoebe walked fast, loosing control over her feet. By the time she had passed her bed, she had stubbed her toe. After crying out in pain, she started to take more caution as to where she stepped. It didn't help because she tripped over a book that was on the floor. She didn't fall to the ground, but instead onto the chair. She instantly flew her hand to her eye.  
  
"Ow!!", she nearly screamed. She started back to the coffee, knowing that Leo would heal her when he got back or woke up. Coffee would take her mind of the minor sting she felt underneath her right eye.  
  
She reacjed the kitchen and found a note along with a mug of coffee that was pre-made for her. The mug was her favorite: black with white writing that said, "What's yours is rightfully mine."  
  
The note said:  
  
Pheebs,  
  
I made coffee for you, Paige has work and I have to do some shopping. Have a good day of relaxation and if Leo stops by, tell him I say hi. However, it's not likly because of some Whitelighter thing! (I'm just a little mad) Luv, Piper  
  
Phoebe read the note again. And re-read the part about Leo. She was going to have to deal with the stinging pain for the day, and she knew it. So she went to put ice on it immediatly so that it wouldn't swell and make her even more ugly then it already did.  
  
She sipped her coffee, enjoying her peace and relaxation. She had decided that since the Source was hurt and weakend, she would take the chance to relax so she didn't stress when he did attack. She had gotten everything she would need for the day, and it started with coffee.  
  
"Phoebe!", she heard someone call. She knew who it would be, because Piper said that she would find a way to avoid the Manor if possible.  
  
"In here!" She took off the ice, only hurting her more. It immediatly went back up just as he entered.  
  
"It's not that hot!", he joked. "What happened, Pheebs?"  
  
"Oh, I had a fight with the chair and it won." She took off the ice to show him. "See, Cole."  
  
He rushed over to her side. "Oh my god.... What happened?" He placed a cool finger on the mark and Phoebe winced. "That hurt?" He paused long enough for her to nod. "Why don't you have Leo heal it for you, sweetie."  
  
"Leo is gone... all day. It's sort of my relaxation day. Piper and Paige are gone and so is Leo. I didn't know that you would be here today. Ow!" Cole had started pressing it to see if there was any real damage or if it was just and abrasion. "Could you not do that?"  
  
"Sorry. Just checking how serious it is. After being a demon for a couple decades, you learn that you need to know how to take care of yourself medically." He kissed her cheek where her sore was. "It's not that bad. Blink."  
  
Phoebe tried to blink, but it hurt to much. "There goes my relaxing. Do you know how to take care of this? You know, is there anyway to get rid of this pain?"  
  
Cole nodded. "But it requires a whitelighter. It's called healing. Can't you call Paige?"  
  
"Cole, she can barely orb out of one place. How is she suppose to get here, heal me, and back?"  
  
Cole kissed it again. "Sorry.... you should go on with your relaxing. I'll get out of here."  
  
"No stay. We never get to spend any time together. Let's go watch some tv while I ice this monster. I need to stay still while I do that."  
  
Cole led her to the couch where he layed down. He pulled her top of him and faced the tv. Phoebe molded herself to his bodyshape. Cole started stroking her back, hoping it would make her feel a little better. It worked; he could feel her smile on his chest.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You love me right?"  
  
"Of course I do! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
"Just checkin'."  
  
Cole laughed. He knew that she knew that he loved her. He told her at least twice a day every day he spent with her. And she always said it back. Sometimes, he thought about how he might purpose. But then he thought about her saying no just because her sisters and Leo didn't and would never aprove. Not to mention the Elders would surly interupt the ceremony. He knew they did the first time that Piper and Leo tried. After all, he had hinted to it.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking......"  
  
"You were thinking what?"  
  
"Oh.. that we should go out to lunch. We never get out anymore and it would be good for us. But then I remembered that you are relaxing and I decided not to suggest it."  
  
"We could order pizza.... But if I remember correctly, you aren't exactly Pizza's spokes-person."  
  
"Not unless it's Piper's.", he quickly disagreed. "We could order chinese."  
  
"Ok. I'll go do that." She got up off of Cole and went towards the kitchen, beckoning for Cole. "You come here. Now."  
  
"What do you need me for? I can't help you make a phone call."  
  
"No, but you can help make it fun! Come on... Don't leave me alone with my pain.....", she teased. "Oh come on! You and I are never spending time together. It's always training or demon fighting. I want to talk... like we use to do."  
  
"Oh.... alright. Fine, we can talk about current events.", he said sarcastically. "Phoebe? Seriously, what are we going to talk about. I know just about everything about you and we can't talk about me being a demon. I don't want you to know about that. Do you know any good topics that are out there?"  
  
"How about we talk about ourselves. Do you know what my favorite color is?", Phoebe shouted to Cole because he hadn't come to the kitchen yet. "How about my favorite show?"  
  
"Green... But only sea-green. Non of that regular green for you! And you don't have a favorite show because you don't have enough time. However, in your spare time, you like to watch the show Gilmore Girls." He joined her in the kichen. "And you like to watch the movie Kill It Before It Dies whenever something isn't right in Paradise. Or sports. you like them, too. What else don't I know?"  
  
Phoebe glared at him. "Fine. I don't know anything about you. What's your favorite color or tv show?"  
  
"Black and don't like tv. Never could stand the stuff. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Any happy childhood memories?"  
  
"Just one.... But it was only happy to my evil self. However, my mother was proud when I did throw my first energy ball." He flashed her a smile that said there wasn't a whole lot she would want to know.  
  
"Ok then.... How about..." She searched for a topic for their convresation. "You know, I hate when you are right." He smirked at her. "Fine then, we'll just have to watch a movie. You pick it out and I will order the food."  
  
Cole left to do his task. He searched the cabnet for a movie they hadn't seen yet, together anyway. He narrowed it down to two. Ever After and Kill It Before It Dies. They had never watched that before because it was a Phoebe movie and Phoebe only. But then, he didn't want to watch Ever After, either. He shouted in her direction, "Pick a number, One or Two."  
  
"Two!", she shouted back. Cole looked at the movie- Kill It Before It Dies. "What's the number for?"  
  
"Picking the movie.... Kill It Before It Dies... That ok?"  
  
It was a minute before she answered. "Yeah... fine. You know, I haven't watched that since you were in there. I would like to watch it with you next to me instead of just watching you." She joined him in the living room. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He sat down and pulled her on to his lap. He began pressing her wound again.  
  
"OW!", she screamed. "What are you doing?" She slapped him weakly on the arm.  
  
He stopped immediatly. "Just checking if you broke your cheekbone. Sorry. I think maybe we should bring you to the hospital. Go change."  
  
"No, Cole. It's not that bad!", she protested. She was looking to spending the day with him. "Come on, let's just watch the movie."  
  
"No. You go change or I will change you! you could be seriously hurt, Phoebe. Do you want to be getting sick while demons are after you? Didn't think so! Now go and change and I promise that I will make it up to you."  
  
"You say that all the time, Cole. With demons and training, we aren't very intamate. We don't even talk about things other then demon fighting....." She stopped when Leo came in. "Hey, Leo! Want to do your sister-in-law a favor and heal me?"  
  
Leo walked over to her and as he healed her, he explained why he was there. "Two witches have been killed. We need to do the witch thing- sorry. How was the little bit of relaxation for you?"  
  
"Oh.. It was ok! I'll go call Piper and Paige."  
  
It was an hour before everyone had gathered around and had begun the search. That's where the show begins. 


End file.
